The present invention relates to adjustable pliers and more particularly to adjustable pliers which are adapted to be locked in a particular position.
A number of patents have issued on adjustable pliers. Applicant is aware of at least the following patents relating to adjustable pliers:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,598 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,530 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,584 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,390 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,252 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,543